User talk:Starfleetjedi
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!– Cleanse 03:58, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Nitpicks Hi, I had to remove the nitpick you added to Yesterday's Enterprise, as we do not act as a catalog for nitpicks, according to the policy here.--31dot 23:03, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Bester I think Walt wasn't listed because he wasn't in an episode of TNG/DS9 while Babylon 5 was airing and thus isn't really a crossover. — Morder 07:00, 9 September 2008 (UTC) USS template The format for the USS template is as follows: . The page USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) would then be written as , which produces . - 23:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Starfleetjedi 20:42, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Citations Please note that articles shouldn't refer to other articles as a citation. All information should be referenced as per MA:CYS. It's alright to point to another article "for more information" after this, however. In addition, please make use of the episode linking templates when linking to episodes. See . Thanks. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:22, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Removing incite info As a rule of thumb, all information removed from an article without a cite should be placed on the talk page, so if a citation is found it can be restored. - 22:04, July 20, 2011 (UTC)